Righteous
by ASoldiersLamb
Summary: Near may have a chance at a new heir, but first he must stop the mentally corrupted pupil from executing his plans, and somehow pacify him and his team. However, it seems that he will send Near to questioning his own faith, or is that the gunslinger woman
1. Black queen

The Cussing is common Irish, as the two beginning characters are

The Cussing is common Irish, as the two beginning characters are. It is not all this bad, but you will see. For reference, her name is pronounced: Kay- LIE rra. Roll the double 'r'

"Speaking"

Thoughts

'Quotes'

"Shit! Oh, Fucking Ass! Oh we are so fucking fucked! Collin, let's get the fuck out! You want to fucking be shot?!"

"Fuck no!" Kay-Lyrra gave her brother an exasperated look. It was just like him to give her such a blunt answer, but then again, what answer was she expecting? They were, after all, running for their lives. She dragged at the man's arm while he fired a few more shots ate the figures quickly approaching.

"Collin! Now!" She dragged effortlessly at his coat sleeve.

"Alright, Kay-Lyrra." He turned and they took off. Collin sped in the direction of the base, prepared to enter the sanctuary of the messiah. Kay-Lyrra dragged him around a corner and covered his mouth.

"Collin, you remember what Church said, right?" She moved her hand so he could answer.

"Yes I remember what the little shit said."

"Don't call him that, you know who he is."

"That's only speculation, Kay, _you_ know _that_. Let's get goin', Darlin'." He gave his little sister a slight push and they both took off running. They weren't really sure where they were going, but they looked like they were making a b-line for a purposeful destination. Thus, they were continually pursued.

L's Headquarters

Tired, that's what it was. His conscious was plaguing him with insomnia, and the gang activity had reached a whole new high. He was only seventeen, his stress and fatigue should not have been that high, but they were. It's not that the gangs were difficult to handle or take care of, but they were plentiful and widely dispersed. As for his conscious, there was no stopping that. Light Yagami had been dead for almost ten years. His supporters had greatly diminished when they found that Kira was not going to return and smite the heretics. Since he was now seventeen, Near was quite sure that he was not going to be smote by a supernatural force.

Beeping resonated from his main computer and he looked up to see a gothic 'W' on the screen. Why would he be surprised? It was merely Mr. Roger doing his job well. He clambered up from his awkward position on the floor, leaving his Lego model of the city he was currently located in behind, all the possible gang locations marked. He hit the button and answered his old friend.

"What is it, Watari?"

"There is a… voice… on the phone for you." _He responded. A voice? That must mean that it's scrambled. Undoubtedly, the call will be untraceable. I don't know how anyone could have gotten the codes to call, but until I know what it is they want, I can't do a whole lot to stop it. For all I know, this person could be attempting to help me and I could gain more information on the local gangs. Ireland is just confusing…hopefully it will still work to my advantage._

"Patch them through, please."

"Yessir."

"Thank you very much."

"Wait. Their communiqué is going to allow you to silhouette profile them, and them you. Are you sure you want to do this, Near?"

"Yes, it shouldn't be a problem. The voice scrambling code is active, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Good, then patch the connection through."

"Yessir." A silhouette of a burly man was center screen.

"L, I ask, no, demand that you leave the gang problems in Ireland to myself and my team. We are quite capable of doing so, and you are clearly unprepared to take on Ireland." With that, the communiqué was terminated and all traces were disintegrated. Watari came back online.

"Near, you did realize that-"

"That the profile of the man was no where near the profile of the man I was speaking with? Yes. You think that at seventeen, I cannot tell whether a person or cardboard cutout is silhouetted on the screen."

"If you don't mind me asking, then, why didn't you bring it to his attention that you could tell?"

"Well, it was obvious that he did not assume that I would be ignorant enough not to notice it, but it seems more likely that he didn't know you could tell the difference. Light plays a major factor in silhouetting. If the light does not fall in an anatomically correct way, it is clear that said person is two-dimensional. The reason I suspect that my opponent didn't realize I could have known is the simple fact that they didn't seem to notice mine. Well, they could have merely done the same as I and assumed that I didn't know they recognized it. It's all speculation as of now."

"Alright, well, you should also know that the leader got a clear view of the city behind you with all the markings." Near smiled.

"Yes, Watari. That was intentional. You should realize now that my plans go into action within moments if need be. In fact, I was planning this one in advance. I was going to attempt to contact a gang leader on my own. The newest contact only made it easier."

_If my plan goes as it should, I can have a suspected group guilty of that call within the week. _


	2. Your Move

The two arrived at the base, gasping for much needed breath. At the far end of the room was a small boy. The boy sat on the floor, his legs bent back at the knee and away from his body. His red locks looked black from the lack of light, but the light from the plasma screen in-front of him exposed their color.

"What's…?" Collin began asking, but was cut off by the single index finger the boy raised in the air, the universal gesture for 'wait'. Collin rolled his eyes at his sister, but was interrupted by the boy speaking. His voice was youthful, but uncharacteristically confident for one so small. Then again, he held that right. After all he'd been through; he was probably the strongest seven-year-old in Ireland.

"Garrett, freeze the screen, please." He asked. The image of a silhouetted person and a Lego city behind said person with red markers in it froze on the screen. "Thank You very much." The child turned to face the two gunslingers, wide amber eyes shone from a blacked out face.

"Tell me, what do the two of you notice?" After a moment of study, Collin spoke up.

"It's a fake. The person, I mean."

"Yes, Collin, he is a fake, though I knew that already. I was referring to the model behind our fake friend. Does it look familiar to you?"

"It's Dublin." Kay-Lyrra responded.

"You are correct, Kay. It is Dublin. I also have reason to believe that those markers were set to mark possible gang locations. So, I have your orders. If my theory is correct, most of these are accurate. So, I want you to hit these places within the next seventy-two hours. Come back to me in three days, and I will possibly have a strategy for us to continue then." The two nodded. "You can be so thankful to Garrett for the new weapons and ammo stock we received four days ago." Collin's eyes lit up, weapons being his only weakness.

Near paced, a remote control car leading him. His attention seemed to be wholly focused on the controller, but he really had his mind on the city behind him. Several green markers were set with red ones. The green was erratic and no pattern existed between them. He sighed, collected the car, put it and its corresponding controller on the shelf, and sat down in front of the city. Two green markers were in the south of Dublin, but only just. Beyond that line to the north was another. Once again, though, only just.

_Where are you? It's obvious that you took my bait, but that you knew it was just that, and you did this just to show me I was wrong. However, I will see through this. I will find you, whom ever you may be…YES! _

The two green markers were further studied by Near. Two groups were attacked at assumed locations within a day of each other, and a day later, the one location to the North was attacked.

_He's in the North… that's the only way. If the one place in the North was attacked last, it's likely that he might be in the North. The fact that the other two were in the South only intensifies my idea. However, if he is as smart as he seems, he would know that I would analyze this until I figured this out. He would also have anticipated my original conclusion. Therefore, he must assume that I will settle for this conclusion, and be safe. Wrong. He's in the South. He's in the South, and soon, he will be caught. _

"Watari, can you please get me the Japanese Task Force? I could use there help on this one." Near asked, his attention focused on the model city once again.


End file.
